Melody Potter and The Song of the Phoenix- Part 2
by The Mysterious Rain
Summary: The continuation of Melody Potter and the song of the Phoenix part 1. Please read "The Night" and Part one FIRST! PLEASE REVIEW


~Melody~ 

((I'mmmmmmmm bacccckkk! This is the second part of 'Melody Potter and the Phoenix's song. Please read "The Night" and part one of this story before you read this. I'm posting this separately and not in chapters because I want it to become popular. When it does, I will switch to chapters. Enjoy!))

~Melody~

The most of the train ride to the castle was filled with the talk of Quidditch, the teachers, and what house she'd be sorted into. This excited buzz was stopped immediately when the compartment door slide open again, this time to reveal a pale, blonde haired boy followed by two large boys who looked more like gorillas to her than boys The pale boy was smirking maliciously. The other three seemed to tense when they entered, but Mel, not seeing a reason to care about him, smiled politely. Hermione, who was closest to her, elbowed her in the side.

"Don't smile at him, he's horrible. Believe me."  


At this the boy seemed to smirk wider. smirking

"Granger, shouldn't you let your little friend make their own impression of me?"

Hermione sighed impatiently and said hastily, "Melody, Draco Malfoy, Malfoy, Melody." These words seem to literally cause her pain.

"One good thing about Mudbloods, they have manners."

At this all threes face turned red.

"Malfoy, I'm sure Mel has already had quite enough of you already. Leave." Harry commended, face changing quickly to different shades of furious red.

"Aw, but I just got here Potter. Can't I stay a little longer?" He teased. Harry was right, she didn't like him. She got up slowly, meeting his cruel gaze with a hard one.

"Hmmm, that's strange." She said, watching him closely.

"What's strange?" He asked cautiously.

"How many Malfoy families are they in England?…"

"Only one, mine." He said proudly, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't go around putting down peoples family history than, Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Why?" He asks, eyes narrowed.

  
"Because I know some things about your family that would wipe that sneer off your face in a minute, that's why."

"Like what?"

"Like your Great Aunt Laymora who-"

Malfoy smirk changed to a look of panic as he clamped a pale hand over her mouth. When her smirked widened into a cruel smile, he slowly let go.

"Ever tell ANYTHING about my family and I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what? Call your dad on me?" She said, placing a hand on her forehead. "The horror, the horror!! Not you Daddy!"

"Watch it…" He growled.

"Leave then." She said sternly, face changed from mock horror to unbelievable hardness. Grumbling, the three left, leaving the compartment to them again.

"Wow, how'd you…" Asked Ron, amazed.

"Foster parents at one point were keepers of the histories of wizard families in England. I remember the Malfoy's file particularly well- very thick. "

"We gotta keep you around, if not for the company then for the Malfoy repellent effect!" Harry exclaimed with a smile, which made everyone laugh. The whistle blew and the train came to a slow down, finally, they were there.

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

~Harry~

She was amazing, Melody. Not being afraid of Malfoy, and having something against him that he would actually obey too, she was incredible. Suddenly, he felt something hard and pointy jab into his side. He snapped out of his gaze to find Ron, already with his trunk and Pigwidgeon standing over him.

"Oi, Harry, we're here!" He said, poking him again. He groaned and stood up, swatting at him to prevent him from poking him again. Melody and Hermione already had their things, they were all waiting for him. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig and headed out with the three of them, out of the train and over to the castle grounds.

"'Firs 'yers over 'ere" Came Hagrid's booming voice. Harry looked to Melody.

"That's Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper and our care of magical creatures teachers. Looks rather scary but is really gentle and kind."

Melody looked to Hagrid. "Hagrid, Care of magical creatures teacher, got it."

Harry noticed for the first time that she was carrying a cage that contained a snowy owl like Harry's, but with blazing blue eyes and a black star on it's chest. It blinked at Harry once before sticking it's head under it's wing again.

"You have an owl?" He asked as they got into the carriage.

"Oh, yeah, that's StarFire." 

"That makes me the only one without a owl…" Says Hermione sullenly.

"What do you have?" Asked Melody, sitting down.

"A cat."

"More like a tiger…" Muttered Ron.

"Don't mind him, he's never liked Crookshanks." Said Hermione with a smile.

"I have a cat too. Twickers." She moved back a flap of her robs to reveal a large pocket. She tooked out a tiny black kitten that opened one golden eye at them before curling back to sleep in her pocket.   


"You got to bring two pets?" Asked Ron.

"Well, Twick and Star have been my only companions for years, so they let me have them, for personal reasons." She said quickly and mysteriously.

"Oh, I see." Said Ron, not wanting to pester her since they just met an hour ago. Harry knew why he had said it and agreed. She seemed very nice, but a little on the strange side.

"Hey, I just remember, you have to be sorted!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Sorted?…" Melody replied, slightly confused.

"Hogwarts has 4 houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Harry, Ron and I are all in Gryffindor." Said Hermione. "So, hopefully you'll get in Gryffindor too."

"Hopefully." She grins as the carriage comes to a stop. They all get out, heading up to the castle. Suddenly, a stern voice is heard through the crowd.

"Miss Green, please come here." It was the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, you'll be going with the first years to get sorted!" Said Hermione excitedly. "Go!"  


Smiling, Melody waved a quick goodbye and followed her, nervously, into the castle.


End file.
